Balmora (Morrowind)
Balmora is a major city located on the island of Vvardenfell in . Background Balmora was the district seat of House Hlaalu, one of the Dunmer Great Houses, and is the largest settlement on Vvardenfell after Vivec City. The Hlaalu Council Manor, the location of House Hlaalu's bureaucracy and leadership, was located within the city of Balmora. Imperial-constructed roads led south to Pelagiad, Seyda Neen, Ebonheart, and Vivec City, and led north to Hla Oad, Caldera, and Ald'ruhn. Balmora's four principal districts were High Town, the Commercial District, Labor Town, and Fort Moonmoth. Balmora city was a large settlement in the Hlaalu urban style, including urban temple compounds featuring high-walled outer courtyards with small shelters and halls clustered around the Temple shrine itself. The aristocratic residences of the Great Houses were similar to Temple compounds with walled outer courts and outbuildings for craftsmen and servants dominated by a grand manor residence in place of the Temple Shrine. The Great House Hlaalu, was an aggressive mercantile enterprise, due in large part to Imperial culture. Because of this, Balmora was more modern and more densely populated than the cities of the other Great Houses. High Town, located on the hill to the west, was the location of the Tribunal Temple shrine, Hlaalu Council Manor, rich manors, upper class shops, and the Morag Tong guildhall. The Commercial District, just west of the Odai River, was centered on the large plaza north of South Gate, with the Silt Strider ports along the south wall, east of the South Gate. The Fighters Guild and Mages Guild, and most of Balmora's shops and inns, were located along the streets of the Commercial District. East of the river, Labor Town, where the commoners and the poor lived, was home to several modest cornerclubs and a few merchants. Fort Moonmoth, a long walk southeast of the city, housed the Imperial Legion garrison and the Imperial Cult shrine. Though Balmora managed to escape the Oblivion Crisis without being assaulted by the Daedric Forces of Destruction under the command of the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, it was significantly damaged by Nordic and Orcish mercenary raiders who took advantage of the chaos created by the Oblivion Crisis to launch attacks against the city. After the Oblivion Crisis, Balmora enjoyed a brief period of economic resurgence and stability until it was swallowed by the Odai River during the destruction of the Ministry of Truth. Its ruins were most likely occupied by the invading Argonian forces under the command of the An-Xileel during their invasion of Morrowind. Followed by the eruption of the nearby Red Mountain in the beginning of the Fourth Era, no one knows the state of the city at 4E 201. It might have been rebuilt, but most likely, nothing has happened with the destroyed city. It is known that high quality Skooma is produced here, such as Balmora Blue. History House Hlaalu founded this city and established it as their capital on Vvardenfell. At one point in time, however, this city was the capital of Vivec.2920, vol 08 - Last Seed Districts Balmora's four districts were High Town, the Commercial District, Labor Town, and Fort Moonmoth. High Town, on the hill to the west, had the Tribunal Temple shrine, Hlaalu Council Manor, rich manors, better shops, and the Morag Tong guildhall. The Commercial District, just west of the river, was centered on the large plaza north of South Gate, with the Silt Strider port along the south wall, east of South Gate. The Fighters Guild and Mages Guild, and most of Balmora's shops and inns, were located along the streets of the Commercial District. Labor Town, east of the river, where the commoners and poor lived, had several modest corner-clubs and a few merchants. Fort Moonmoth, a long walk southeast of town, housed the Imperial Legion garrison and the Imperial Cult. Specific locations Notable residents The most important citizen of Balmora for the Nerevarine was the Blades member, Caius Cosades, he is the person needed to be found in the first quest after getting off the ship, Report to Caius Cosades. However, there are a number of other important people, such as Eydis Fire-Eye, the head of the Fighters Guild in Balmora. Travel and transportation A good road leads south to Pelagiad, Seyda Neen, Ebonheart, and Vivec. A rugged wilderness track leads southwest along the Odai River to the fishing village of Hla Oad. Improved roads head north to Caldera and Ald'ruhn. The silt strider port is on the west side of the river near South Gate. Silt strider service goes to Ald'ruhn, Suran, Ald'ruhn, and Seyda Neen. Guild guides at the Mages Guild can teleport you to Ald'ruhn, Vivec, Caldera, and Sadrith Mora for a fee. Hla Oad is southwest on the coast. An unimproved trail leads northeast up the ravines of Foyada Mamaea to Ghostgate; the path is easy to follow, but dangerous beasts threaten pilgrims who travel this route to Ghostgate shrine. ("Guide to Balmora") Gallery Balmora Overhead.png|Overhead shot of the entire city. location.jpg Balmora.png ﻿ Appearances * * * de:Balmora es:Balmora pl:Balmora ru:Балмора Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Morrowind: Cities Category:Morrowind: Balmora Locations Category:Morrowind: West Gash Locations